The present invention relates to displaying a changing trend, from time to time, of the status of a system. More specifically, the invention relates to displaying values of the status variables of a computer system.
Computer systems such as on-line systems have been monitored and controlled so as not to fall under a predetermined critical state by periodically measuring and displaying the CPU utilization rates of the tasks and the status variables of the system that use channels and disks.
In displaying the status variables for monitoring the critical state, the system behavior display program of a computer system has displayed the trend of change of values for each of the status variables using a histogram or a polygonal line graph along the time base in an attempt to know how close the present status is to the critical state or whether the present status is approaching or moving away from the critical state.
When the critical state values are defined independently for each of the status variables, all that is needed is to individually monitor the values of the variables.